The present invention relates generally to the technical field of fitting assemblies as well as the area of cabin design of aircraft. In particular, the present invention relates to a window unit in an aircraft, with which individual light scenarios can be produced. In addition, the invention relates to an aircraft, which is equipped with at least one of the window units according to the present invention.
In particular, in the area of first class, but also in the area of business class, it is frequently common in aircraft in the meantime to form the window to be shaded, or rather, shaded, so that the passengers must no longer protect themselves manually from incidental light by pulling down mechanical window coverings. The shading of the panes takes place, in this regard, for example by a crystalline coasting of the panes, whereby the crystals have different polarization directions, which can be effected by imposition of an electrical voltage, such that by means of this type of coated pane, depending on the applied voltage, only a determined portion of light can penetrate through. In contrast to mechanical window coverings, this may be associated with the advantage that also only a partial shading of the window is possible, in order to absorb the incidence of light.
For actuating these types of shading devices or window blinds, these may include a control unit, which are equipped for controlling and monitoring the shading device or window blind, whereby the control unit has an interface, in order to enable control of the shading devices via a provided network system on the aircraft, which is typically used for controlling a plurality of cabin systems. This network system operates as a cabin management system, which is known in Airbus also under the abbreviation CIDS—Cabin Intercommunication Data System.
In the recent past, numerous efforts were undertaken to improve or more aesthetically configure cabin lighting, for example, by the production of individual light effects or specialized light scenarios or by producing specialized light tuning mechanisms. Under the aspect of light design, it is frequency desirable to arrange lighting elements in the area of the window, for example, in the area of the window funnel, under which one understands the area of the inner lining, which tapers from the inner chamber of the cabin in a funnel shape in the direction of the window pane.
The provision of the wiring and control units required for this lighting as well as the requirements according to a corresponding interface in order to be able to control the described light tuning mechanisms for the network system of the aircraft, may be associated with additional weight, which of course, is always undesired in the area of aircraft and space travel technology.